


Polyamuary 2019: Love Across Time & Space

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XIV Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Apologies, Band Fic, Blood, Breaking the Fourth Wall a little bit in a tiny way, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Nudity (but they're covered and nothing happens), Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mer!Odin, Multi, Muteness, New Year's Kiss, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweat, Teasing, Undead, Water, Wingfic, polyamuary2019, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Written for polyamuary2019 on Tumblr! Each chapter is based-off a specific prompt & will include the ship name for reading convenience. Enjoy!





	1. Ringing In The New Year [Lucina/Yarne, Lucina/Kjelle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina, Yarne, and Kjelle wait in Times Square to ring in the New Year. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/169154213835/imagine-your-polyship-ringing-in-the-new-year !

Lucina exhaled and watched as the small cloud of her breath obscured the distant tower of Times Square. It faded quickly to reveal the steady, digital countdown of the giant clock. All around her were people, strangers dressed colorfully and as thickly against the cold as she, gathered to celebrate the passage of time.

To her left, Yarne clung to her arm, shivering despite his thick coat, fluffy earmuffs, and fuzzy scarf. He eyed the tight-knit, chattering crowd around them with unease; she knew he disliked crowds, both from his own anxiety and from the noise. However, he’d been determined to accompany her that night.

Glancing to her right, Lucina caught Kjelle’s gaze and smiled. She grinned back, her cheeks rosy, and squeezed Lucy’s hand lightly. Kjelle also disliked crowds, but only because it was hard to move quickly or see through all the people. Despite that, she had insisted that they honor the traditional ringing in of the new year.

Trembling from more than his own nerves, Yarne leaned in and loudly asked, “LUCINA, ARE YOU WARM ENOUGH?”

She winced at his volume and reminded herself that he was wearing earmuffs, which were apparently good at muffling sound. “Yes!” she replied. At his blank stare, she yelled, “YES!”

“Oh, for--” Kjelle sighed and reached over Lucina’s head, which only came up to her chest anyway. She pulled Yarne’s earmuffs off and ignored his cry of dismay.

“HEY--” Yarne halted at his own volume before he continued sheepishly, “Uh, hey, I need those! Or my delicate ears will freeze off!”

“Your ears won’t freeze off,” Kjelle insisted, but she did hand the muffs back. “Just keep them off for now. It’s already too loud with all these people.”

“That’s why I had them on,” Yarne muttered. Then he sighed, “but ok. I guess I was being kinda shouty.”

“Not a problem,” Kjelle replied, seemingly flippant, but she relaxed.

Lucina smiled to herself. Early in their relationship, Yarne and Kjelle didn’t get along well. But over time, they came to respect each other. Lucina thought they were good friends by now, despite the occasional argument. Their similarities shone through: inner strength, determination, the desire to protect others… all traits that she admired.

“Is something funny?” Kjelle’s voice broke through her reverie. But when Lucina looked up, she saw an amused gleam in her girlfriend’s gaze.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to know you two,” Lucina said, if only to enjoy the surprised blush on Kjelle’s cheeks and Yarne’s adorable stutter. Her soft laugh was interrupted by a roar from the crowd. They looked up just in time to see the countdown start.

Kjelle wasted no time in shouting out the numbers, her voice joining the roar of the crowd. Lucina hooked her arm properly around Kjelle’s and, with a laugh, joined the countdown. She glanced over and smiled as Yarne fumbled the earmuffs on before he joined in, just in time to hit zero. The new year had officially begun.

Yarne grinned at Lucina but then, to her puzzlement, frowned. He pulled his muffs off before asking, “Wait, which one of us kisses first?”

“Does it matter?” Kjelle raised a brow, even while leaning in to Lucina.

“Well, yeah-- hey!”

Kjelle laughed and straightened. “Alright, alright, you got any ideas?”

“We could rock-paper-scissors for it,” Yarne suggested.

Lucina smiled warmly. “How about I decide?” she asked, and gave them only a moment to consider before she stood on tiptoes to first kiss Yarne, then Kjelle. “You mean so much to me,” she told them both, squeezing their hands in her gloved ones, “thank you, Kjelle, for being a pillar of strength. Thank you, Yarne, for supporting me.”

Yarne smiled sheepishly; his scarf couldn’t hide his cute blush. “Yeah, well, I mean… you do a lot of supporting, too, Lucy...”

“I’m glad to do it, Lucina,” Kjelle responded, subtly smiling despite her attempt to seem casual about the whole thing.

“Hey, um. Can we go home now?” Yarne asked suddenly, adding, “my ears are definitely freezing and I think I left the stove on.”

“I saw you turn it off,” Lucina gently assured him, “But I wouldn’t mind warming up at home.”

“My turn to drive,” said Kjelle as they began to leave, weaving through the crowd. Stubbornly, the three refused to unlink arms, but they somehow managed to make it back to their car. As the three got in and Kjelle warmed the vehicle up, Lucina found that she couldn’t wait to spend another year with them.


	2. Wings In The Dark [Noire/Brady/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain, Brady, and Noire enjoy a quiet moment after a dangerous encounter. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175677694616/wing-au-imagine-the-member-of-your-polyship-with !

Noire’s wings had always bothered her. They were long and feathered and glossy blonde, but they tended to drag behind her. She’d had to practice archery with extra care, yet still she would pull free feathers when firing, especially when in her ‘battle frenzy’. Not to mention tripping over, stepping on, and generally being inconvenienced by the sheer size of her wings.

Despite her wings, Noire tried her best to help the war effort. When Brady and Owain volunteered to scavenge in the forest, she went with them. Even though her wings smacked into the close-knit trees or dragged along dirt and leaves, she did her best to walk quietly. Thus, when a stray group of Risen spotted them, she blamed herself for being obvious. They were too many to fight, and so the three of them fled.

They weren’t familiar with that particular forest, and evening was growing upon them. Their environment grew darker and darker; their desperate run was stumbling and confused. Noire’s wings streamed behind her with their speed; she was grateful that they caught less on the trees, but deeply annoyed that their bright color stood out in the forest. With Owain’s platinum blonde wings and Brady’s orange ones, she at least consoled herself that she wasn’t the only reason they stood out. Unfortunately, Owain was healthier then either of them, and they began to lag behind.

Owain looked back at the lagging duo and suddenly cried, “Watch out!” just in time for Noire to duck a rusty Risen blade. He darted between her and Brady, fending off the fiend with expert swordplay. His bright, feathered wings flared out to accentuate his dramatic style, which the undead took advantage of and struck. Crimson stained the pale feathering and Owain stumbled back with a shocked cry.

“Yer gonna regret that!” Brady growled, hefting his staff before he saw the other Risen catching up. He grabbed Owain’s arm and dragged the prince along as they ran, desperation renewed. The three of them stumbled between the trees, barely outpacing the undead menace. Noire glanced back and saw Owain grimace as blood spatters trailed behind him.

Looking ahead again, Noire spotted a wide burrow underneath a thick, winding tree root. “There!” she hissed before diving for cover. Her wing thunked against the root before she was in, but she ignored the bruise. In one smooth motion she pivoted and knocked her bow, just in time to watch Brady push Owain in beside her. They huddled under cover and watched as the small horde of Risen sped by.

“Hold still,” Brady whispered harshly. Owain made a brief noise of pain as the healer’s glowing staff passed over his wing; the crimson dripping down his primary feathers made it look like some sort of natural pattern. Noire kept watch, even after the undead were out of sight. Throughout the healing, all three of them were tense; the distant sounds of their foe seemed to linger, the leaves being tred and the unnatural groaning, until finally they faded into silence.

“You hurt anywhere?” Brady asked her, his gruff voice carefully softened, as if he feared their attackers would return at any moment. Or so Noire assumed, for she had that very fear.

“Just battered my wings again,” she admitted. “I’ll be ok.”

“I think we’re pretty close to camp,” Owain added in a steadied voice. He experimentally flexed his wing; it moved normally, despite looking ragged and bloody.

“Yeah, but let’s take a breather,” Brady suggested. “My back’s killin’ me.” Noire nodded in agreement.

“Shrouded by the protection of nature, hidden in an unfamiliar forest, we three must recover our reserves of energy before our mission fails,” Owain narrated quietly. In the darkness, Noire could just imagine his ‘super serious’ face. She smiled to herself at the mental image as she carefully settled between them both.

“Can’t hide with your yappin’,” Brady groused good-naturedly. Without being asked, he shifted to let Noire’s wing curl around him; despite all of her complaints, Owain and Brady had long ago agreed that her wings were the best for snuggling.

Owain kept talking even as he leaned into Noire’s other wing, “But without Noire’s sharp gaze, we would never have been safe. I am eternally in your debt, oh verdant huntress.”

“You’re never in my debt,” Noire murmured in return. She set her bow before her, just in case she needed it again. But until then, she felt just safe enough to lean against the wall and carefully hold her partners’ hands. Brady made a startled sound when their fingers touched, and she smiled sheepishly. “Oh, sorry.”

“No problem, jus’ hard to see in here,” Brady mumbled. Her wings curled around the two and they settled together as exhaustion crept upon them.

“Thanks for healing me,” Owain whispered into the dark. Noire felt his wings fold against her wing, smaller in size, stiffer where the blood had dried.

“It was nothin’. Now take a breather already,” Brady grumbled. His wings felt a little bent against her own, smaller but proportionally longer. She heard Owain, already growing heavy with sleep, mumble an agreement. After giving Brady’s hand a squeeze, she lay back and closed her eyes, and reflected that her wings were good for some things.


	3. Musical Meeting [Brady/Inigo/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Owain encounter a streetside violinist. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/180074249678/imagine-persons-a-b-and-c-meeting-when-person-a !

Brady rolled his neck and grimaced at the familiar ache. Dark clouds rolled overhead, pushed along by strong winds, and he knew he’d have to stop playing before it rained. His black, worn jacket had already been struggling to keep the chill out, and the cold wind threatened his orange tough-guy hairstyle. He glanced at his violin case, open on the sidewalk, that had only a few bills and some change glinting within. With a sigh, he set his chin on the violin rest, propped his instrument, and began to play one more time.

Roughly a couple dozen feet away, a pair of college students walked along the sidewalk. The louder of the two, with short, fluffy blonde hair, a half-open yellow sports jacket, and jeans, gestured dramatically as they walked and nearly ran into a sidewalk tree for his trouble. The other man, with styled pink hair and a thick blue coat against the cold and despite the coat skinny jeans, laughed quietly.

“I’m just saying that if he had the Morning Star earlier--” Owain insisted before he realized that Inigo had stopped. Then he, too, heard the music. Ahead of them stood the darkly-clad musician, playing some sort of classical peace upon a well-kept violin.

“He’s kind of cute, huh?” Inigo commented quietly. When there was no reply, he glanced at Owain. The excitable blonde had stopped entirely; he stared at the musician with thoughtful intensity. “So, you agree?” Inigo ventured with a raised brow.

“I think… that’s the Curious Village main theme,” Owain murmured. His brow furrowed deeply. “Yet that man is performing such a masterful piece alone! Inigo, we have to help him!”

“Wait, what?” 

But Owain had already rushed off. Inigo broke into a light jog and caught up quickly, but then he froze. He had to give the musician credit: the guy managed to keep playing even startled by a tall yellow dork belting out musical nonsense.

Owain’s gaze sought his and nodded, gesturing for Inigo to join. Inigo grinned nervously but shook his head ‘no’. This poor street musician, or whomever he was, probably didn’t need a random dancer to intrude. Of course, Inigo totally wasn’t nervous to abruptly dance on the street in front of random passerby, not at all.

Luckily for Inigo, Owain understood and simply shrugged in acceptance. As people actually dropped some small amounts of money into the open violin case, however, the musician’s expression went from incredulous to confused. Owain finished with a flourishing bow and, as the sparse crowd dispersed, turned to the violinist. “Your performance was a marvel, but you got the theme wrong.”

The musician stared at Owain as if he’d grown a second head. “... What?”

“Well, the Curious Village theme has a sorta higher-pitch in the middle bit,” Owain began to explain. 

The violinist’s eyes began to narrow, but before Inigo could reach them, he growled, “What’re you talkin’ about? I was playin’ a classical piece, not a… whatever that is.”

Owain stared back at the man in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“Sorry about that,” Inigo interrupted smoothly, sliding up beside Owain and curling an arm around him. “He thought you were playing a tune from a video game.”

The musician snorted. Inigo noted the man looked rather gruff, despite his beautiful music. But before he could speak, the initial pattering of rain began to sound around them. With a muttered curse, the man bent to pocket his earnings and put his instrument away. He was incredibly careful with it, even while he glanced up and asked, “Why’re you standin’ around still?”

“Forgive my unrefined ears! The fire of your rhythm kindled my soul beyond reason.” Owain bowed while the man looked baffled. “I am Owain, and if there were any way this humble student of the arts could make it up to you, then merely name it!”

“I’m Inigo.” The dancer flashed a charming smile and noted the violinist’s darting gaze, as if interested but… shy, despite the gruff exterior. “How about we go to a nice place, get a coffee, and start on the right foot? I’ll pay,” he added.

The man hummed to himself. He finished cleaning and disassembling his instrument, closed the case, and (mostly) straightened. “Yeah, alright. Better’n standin’ around in this weather. But I’m buyin’ my own drink,” he added stubbornly. The blush that covered his face when he shook Inigo’s and Owain’s hands was, in the dancer’s opinion, worth it. “Name’s Brady,” he added.

“Brady… of the Musical Soul.” Owain rubbed his chin and eyed the confused musician over. “No. Brady… argh! The name fits, yet it cries out for a proper title!”

“We can work on that once we’re somewhere dry, right?” Inigo asked, and Owain reluctantly let himself be tugged along. Brady followed at their heels, a little wary, yet also curious. 

In later years, Brady would look back upon the evening he met his partners with fondness.


	4. Behind The Scenes [Inigo/Cynthia/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of an up-and-coming band. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/149567193998/imagine-your-polyship-filming-a-music-video !

“I just think we need more of a BOOM BOOM POW!” Cynthia gestured broadly with her bass guitar. “And our guitars should also be flamethrowers!”

“Wait! How about yours shoots flame, and mine shoots lightning?” Owain suggested with a grin.

“How about we don’t destroy the only couple of places that let us play?” Inigo put in dryly. He didn’t even look away from his phone.

Owain frowned at the dancer. “No building will burn from our power! They will be illusions to fool the mind--”

“We can’t do special effects until we can find someone who knows how to do them,” Inigo interrupted. He finally glanced away from his phone, only to see them frown. He smiled apologetically. “Ok, I know I’m being a killjoy. Don’t mind me, you two just keep planning your, uh. Your cool plans.”

“Hmmm, but what about your special effects?” Cynthia asked suspiciously.

Inigo winked. “I’ll let you lovelies decide that,” he purred before looking back to his phone.

Owain shrugged and returned his attention to Cynthia. “So, I’m lightning, you’re fire, and Inigo is…”

“Wait!” Cynthia gasped. “I have a better idea! What if we use flowers?”

Owain sagged a little. “... Flowers?”

“Well, yeah! We can come on stage in a burst of petals!” Cynthia grinned. 

“But flowers aren’t… wait,” Owain’s face lit up and he grasped Cynthia’s hands in delight. “We could make them look cool… yeah! We could make it look like fire and lightning, but with petals!”

While the two chattered on about special effects, Inigo smirked at his phone in triumph. Along with singing and dancing, it was his job to handle their ‘awesome social media presence’. From the corner of his eye, he watched Owain and Cynthia test out some poses for when they ‘unleashed the petals of elements eternal!’

“Some candids never hurt anyone,” he mused under his breath. After all, he didn’t plan on taking any inappropriate pictures. His behind-the-scenes shots would only be the cool stuff. Surely they’d think his idea was brilliant.

He turned the flash off of his phone’s camera app and snuck a quick picture. His partners didn’t appear to notice. After another few pictures of dramatic poses, he straightened and casually stretched. “Aren’t you two hungry yet?”

“The uncontrollable power within me craves the darkest fuel,” Owain intoned as he stepped up to Inigo. Then he laughed and pulled the dancer into a warm hug. “But mortal food will do!”

“So, a bagel?” Inigo teased.

“Do you even have any bagels?” Cynthia asked doubtfully. She grabbed both of their hands and led them out of the basement. Which was Inigo’s basement, which led to Inigo’s house. But Cynthia and Owain practically lived there, so he didn’t mind when she dragged them to the kitchen and began searching for a snack.

Owain poked his head in the fridge. “Oh hey, we still have some pizza.”

Inigo leaned against the counter. As they pulled out the delivery box and grabbed paper plates, he fiddled with his phone. A growing sense of guilt made it difficult to focus; he gave up on browsing the web. With a grumble about morality, Inigo strode up between the two. They were leaning over the pizza, debating on who got what piece, when Inigo’s arms curled comfortably around their shoulders. “So…”

“I claimed the piece in the middle,” Cynthia informed him. She pecked his cheek, then frowned at his nervous grin. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Owain glanced at their pink-haired partner with a very serious squint. “We know well your false smiles, Inigo of the Indigo Skies. What troubles your heart on this joyous day?”

“Oh, well…” Inigo stepped back and sighed as they turned to face him. A small part of him was touched that the thought of his distress was enough to distract them from food. “I… wanted to show you guys some pictures,” he hedged while cursing himself for his roundabout ways. “For our social media stuff.” He still had to set that up someday.

Owain gasped and tried to peer at Inigo’s phone. “Whoa! What images of heroism have you found for us?”

“And why do you look so… guilty about it?” Cynthia squinted at him.

Inigo grinned at them nervously as Owain snatched his phone. “Well, ah… I thought I’d snap a couple pictures of--”

“Wait, we were just doing this,” Owain muttered. Cynthia leaned over his shoulder as he scrolled through Inigo’s recent pictures.

“That is not my best angle,” she groused.

“But all of your angles are your best ones,” Inigo flirted sheepishly. His shaky smile died as Cynthia glowered at him.

“Hey, I know you want cool pictures so we can look super cool, but how about you ask next time?”

Before Inigo could apologize, Owain abruptly said, “Wait, what if we work together on them? We can show the world our awesome musical talent… through images frozen in time!”

Cynthia’s eyes widened and she bounced a bit on her feet, “Good idea! We can add cool effects once we find someone who can do that, too!”

“Right, right,” Inigo agreed, feeling himself relax a little. “So, ah… I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven… for now,” Owain intoned dramatically, with a not-so-dramatic wink.

“I forgive you if I get the middle slice,” Cynthia stated with a wry grin.

Inigo laughed quietly. “Alright, it’s all yours. Now let’s have a proper break.” He left the pizza to their expert care while he grabbed the soda, full of relief. Even if their silly band never made it big, he was still glad they were doing it together.


	5. Home All Along [Noire/Brady/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their home of Gridania, Noire and Brady finally discover their soulmate. FFXIV [FF14] AU! Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/173673681607/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-share-a-soulmate !

The trip from the healer’s building to his partner’s house began the same as usual. Brady waved goodbye to the other conjurers and medics, and stepped out from the natural wooden structure to the simple stone pathways of Gridania. He was used to the nature-based city, built around and in harmony with their allotted corner of the woods. His walk took him across a bridge over a babbling brook, between rocky hills, and along a winding, worn path flanked by trees and grass. Every now and then he straightened, but his usual slouch inevitably returned. He was tall, even for an Elezen, when actually standing straight. Yet he usually slumped, and even his long, pointy ears were a little crooked, as if all of him had trouble staying straight.

As Brady walked under the dappled shadows and natural light, his thoughts strayed far away. Thus, he didn’t notice the blonde Miqo’te hop into step beside him until they spoke, “Fair Brady of the healing word--”

“GAH--” Brady flailed and nearly smacked Owain with his staff. The blonde Miqo’te yelped and leaped back, lion-like tail swishing and pointy cat-like ears flattened from surprise. “Warn a guy first,” the conjurer muttered apologetically.

“Tis fine!” Owain replied, already striking one of his silly poses again. “I should know better then to surprise the great Brady!”

Idly, Brady wondered if Owain’s ears would feel as fluffy as his short hair; then he shook the thought away. Too often did he find himself distracted by his childhood friend in numerous ways: those piercing green eyes, those… muscles, the kindness behind the theatrical facade… but no. He had a girlfriend, and they had enough trouble waiting for some mysterious mutual soulmate...

“Brady?” Owain interrupted the flow of inner thoughts. “Have you been ill lately? Wait, is my aura of light too much for even you?! Is the mere speaking of my true name--”

“Oi, hold up,” Brady claimed while trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face. “It’s just been a long day, is all. Why, should I call you T’Owain instead?”

“Never!” The miqo’te’s ears pinned back. “Is our bond not forged from our youngest days? You have more then earned the right to just call me Owain.”

Brady sighed. “Yeah, I know, Owain,” he apologized, and at Owain’s grin, he felt warmth grow in his chest. Then he remembered his schedule. “Hey, uh. I promised Noire a nice evenin’ together,” he began, but as Owain visibly deflated, he added, “but we can all hang out ‘til then!”

“Great! Then let’s hurry to humble Noire’s dark abode!” Owain bounded ahead in excitement, tail swishing behind him. Brady followed at a fast walk and hoped that Noire wouldn’t mind the extra company.

The walk to Noire’s parents’ home was marked by gradual change, for they lived on the outskirts of Gridania. All around them the shadows deepened; the trees grew densely together, and their footfalls became muffled by thick grass and fallen leaves. Then the house came into view, made of wood and steeped in shade. As Brady led them up the steps to the door, a light came to life from one of the windows. He knocked and called, “Just me and Owain.”

Footsteps, then the door opened. A young, cautious Elezen lady, dark face framed by blonde locks, peered out. Then Noire smiled warmly when she recognized them. “Hey, Brady. Hey, Owain.” She stepped back to let them in, and added as they entered, “My, um, my parents are gone for a few days.”

“They ok with us bein’ around?” Brady asked.

“Oh, yeah, um. They’re fine with you guys,” she assured while closing the door behind them. She led them to the main room and made small talk with Owain. Normally, Brady mused as he plopped on the couch, they would hang out, maybe play some card games. Normally, evening would come and Owain would excuse himself, and then Brady and Noire would have time to be a couple.

Owain quickly became distracted by one of her mother’s latest charms. While he squinted at the enchanted bundle of sticks and runes hanging upon the wall, Noire plopped beside Brady and whispered, “Maybe we should tell him.”

“Tell him what now?”

“That we’re still looking for our soulmate,” Noire murmured. His mouth opened to respond, but he hesitated; she sighed. “Well, I mean… maybe he’s, um, seen someone with that mark. Since he travels.”

“Good point,” Brady admitted. “Yeah, let’s ask him.” He sighed and casually curled an arm around Noire, who leaned into him comfortably.

“How did your mom convince your dad to let--” Owain turned and stopped. “Ah! Your bonding ritual has already commenced. Shall I take myself--”

“Oh, um, you don’t have to leave yet,” Noire interrupted quickly. Owain shrugged and sat across from them, in a rickety old chair so fondly favored by her father. “We wanted to ask you something.”

Owain’s face lit up. He leaned so far forward that he nearly fell out of the chair. “What mystery can I solve for my two dearest friends?”

“Well, um… you know how me and Brady share a mark? The, um… the kind that has a matching mark somewhere out there?”

“Still haven’t found them,” Brady groused. “So we were thinkin’, you take a look at the mark and help us keep an eye out.”

Owain’s eyes grew wide and he hopped to his feet. “I would be honored beyond my mortal life! To help you, my closest friends, in finding your heart’s partners…! Show me, that I may rack my memory for such a mark.”

Noire stood from the couch and pulled her sleeve up to her shoulder. Rarely had she shown this symbol to others, and never to Owain. Not out of distrust, but some part of her had been shy to do it. The fact that Brady had known was an accident, one that led to a surprising revelation and eventual relationship, but an accident. As Owain stared at the mark in shock, she wondered if he were judging her… except he’d always been supportive of her relationship with Brady. “Owain…?” she ventured.

“... This whole time,” Owain finally muttered. Noire stared at him with uncertainty.

Brady stood from the couch as hope clutched at his chest. “What? You know who the person is?”

To his surprise, Owain’s freckled cheeks grew pink. The miqo’te turned away, tail flicking with unease. “For so long, I have borne this mystery. It is so rare to be assigned the partner of your heart, and yet--”

“Get to the point, Owain, we’re dyin’ here,” Brady growled.

Owain looked back at them sheepishly. “Oh, sorry.” Then, to Brady’s lessened surprise, Owain smiled at them nervously. “You’re not the only ones who’ve been hiding a mark like that. Well, not exactly like that, but one meant to match it.”

Noire continued to stare at Owain. “Then, this whole time…”

“Right under our noses, th’ whole time…” Brady shook his head. “Now I feel pretty dumb.”

Noire laughed a little and gently curled her fingers around his. “Don’t say that, Brady. At least we know. Um.” He followed her gaze back to Owain, who looked more sheepish then he’d ever seen before. The miqo’te startled when he noticed their concerned looks.

“So, uh…” Owain straightened and covered his face with his mighty sword-hand, which failed to hide his blush. “The mystery has been solved! But… but I would never dare intrude on the happiness you two have found.” He looked away, tail lashing anxiously. “I should, um…”

“Hold up, Owain,” Brady interrupted. He and Noire turned away and whispered to one another, soft enough that even Owain’s perked-up ears couldn’t pick out their words. They shared a smile before facing the anxious miqo’te again. “Say, you know, uh… we’ve both kinda… liked you for awhile now.”

“Well, we are great friends-”

“Romantically,” Noire clarified. Not a face in the room wasn’t red by that point, but she forged on, “We, um. Awhile ago, we decided that we’d talk it out, when we met our soulmate, and um… if you’re ok with it, Owain, we’d be ok with it if you wanted to, um… to…”

“Just, just date us too, ok?” Brady finally said. He rubbed at his eyes. “If you wanna, anyway, but we’d, y’know, we both like you. So it’s up to you.”

Owain stared at them both before he breathed shakily, and smiled, nervous but excited. “I… would be honored. But I warn you! … I’ve never dated before.”

“We’ll show you how to do it,” Noire promised. She sat back on the couch, and Brady joined her. Owain took the empty space beside her. “One step at a time. Ok?” she smiled and gingerly took his hand. He nodded, eyes widen, his smile matching hers when Brady reached over to hold both their hands. For the first time in a long time, Owain stayed over for the evening.


	6. Stubborn Together [Leo/Niles/Odin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo moves in with Niles and Odin, and they struggle with sleeping arrangements. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/126582643113/imagine-your-ot3-sharing-an-apartment-persons-a !

“But Leo, surely you wish for your first night in our humble abode to be spent in a warm bed,” Owain protested.

“I’m fine with sleeping on the couch,” Leo asserted, “Your-- the bed isn’t big enough for three people.” His usual frown had grown stubborn over the course of their argument.

Niles sighed and set a hand on Owain’s shoulder, despite the sad, puppy-dog like expression the man gave him. “Alright, Leo, if you really insist. But if you need anything, extra blankets or pillows or something, you can let us know at any time. Middle of the night, even.”

Leo’s brows rose at the agreement, but he nodded. “I will. Thank you.” As if in apology, he leaned forward to peck Niles and Owain on the cheek. Then he walked to the bathroom. Their apartment was small, though with Leo moving in, they hoped to have enough money to move into a larger place soon.

Owain waited until the bathroom door closed before glowering at Niles. “Why did you agree? Our poor Leo will freeze in the harsh, cold night!”

“He wasn’t giving up, and you know he gets as stubborn as you do,” Niles explained. Owain looked a little sheepish; Niles smiled slightly and added, “So let him have the couch. If he gets too cold, he’ll admit it eventually. Until then, we can think of something better.”

“Ah! A ruse to buy time,” Owain mused. “Your clever mind never ceases to amaze. Then let us retire, and come morning think up a suitable alternative for our bright prince of moonlight.”

It took the two of them a few days to think of a plan, and over a week to see it through. During that time, Niles convinced Leo to let them alternate who slept on the couch. It eased his heart to know Leo was sleeping in a warm place at least two-thirds of the time. He didn’t worry as much about Owain, who was a walking heater.

Two weeks after Leo moved in, a delivery truck parked in front of their apartment complex. It was morning, and Leo was slowly waking up with a cup of coffee. He watched from the window while thinking about other things. Then he saw two familiar people approach the truck. Owain had been acting suspicious for the past week; had they ordered some sort of surprise, he wondered. Then he nearly choked on his coffee as his boyfriends, assisted by some delivery people, carried out a large mattress.

Leo stared while they disappeared into the building. He slowly finished his coffee as his brain processed what he saw. He assumed they were on the way up the many flights of stairs. As soon as his coffee was gone, he leapt into action. He pushed their sparse furniture aside, flung open the bedroom door, and wondered why in the world they got a new mattress even as he struggled to get the old one out of the way. By the time Niles, Owain, and the delivery assistants made it to their apartment, a path had been cleared.

Leo waited until the new mattress was installed in their bedroom. It took up most of the room, but it was just large enough for them to share. He waited until the delivery assistants took away the old mattress, apparently as part of the process. Niles and Owain helped him move furniture back into place and get the bedding on the new mattress. Finally, as they sat around on the edge, resting after all of that physical labor, Leo asked, “Why?”

“Well,” Niles began, “we would need a new bed when we move eventually.” At Leo’s skeptical frown, he smiled. “You shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“Exactly! We are a team!” Owain added. He bounced to his feet and grinned at them; being the most physically fit, he was the least tired. “The star, moon, and sun should burn brightly together in the sky!”

“The mattress is the sky?” Leo asked, other brow raising.

Owain hesitated. Niles laughed a little and murmured, “Have you had your second cup of coffee yet, Leo?”

“No.” Leo rubbed his temple and sighed, but he couldn’t help a little smile. “You didn’t need to do this.” He looked at their smiling faces and felt that familiar warmth in his chest. “Thank you.”

“No problem!” Owain wiggled between them and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. “It was a gift, that we may lay together under the darkness of night.”

“I could lie down right now,” Leo admitted. He had underestimated how heavy mattresses were.

“Let’s do that,” Niles suggested. Leo watched him lie down. As Owain did the same, Leo decided that a quick nap couldn’t hurt.


	7. Warmth [Noire/Severa/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire curls up with her partners after a cold day. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/176954196488/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-naturally-runs !

Noire shuffled between the tents, arms crossed to hold in what little warmth she could. Dark clouds hid the stars above; the wind was cold and constant, blowing her blonde hair in her face. The Shepherds had marched all day through the snow and now they camped in it. Unfortunately, Noire wasn’t a warm person. Even with a winter outfit, she keenly felt the cold.

She was tired of the weather long before she reached her tent. Her hands, frozen despite her fuzzy gloves, fumbled but managed to open the tent flap; once inside, she struggled to close it again in the near-total dark. But just as she got the darn thing shut, a sleepy voice behind her muttered, “Noire, is that you?”

“Yeah,” she replied, distracted. As she begun to pull off her gloves, scarf, coat, and boots, she added, “I’ll, um, be there in a second!”

“Hurry, verdant huntress,” whispered a different voice, “Lest you freeze before our love thaws your spirit.”

“Owain, stop, it’s way too late for that,” grumbled Severa, adding, “Gods, it was cold today.”

Owain yawned before murmuring, “Alright, alright. But my soul cannot hold back the fire of my words for long!” This was met with a loud sigh from Severa.

Noire managed to hold back a chuckle. “Did we get extra blankets?” she asked while slipping into her winter nightclothes.

“We’ve been warming them up for your arrival,” Owain responded. She heard him shift among the thick layers of blanketing.

“Almost done?” Severa asked. She sounded impatient on the surface, but Noire could hear the underlying concern.

“Yes, sorry.” Noire felt around in the dark until her fingertips brushed their shared bedroll. “Could, um, could I be in the middle again?”

“Well, duh,” Severa muttered. “Get in, already.” Noire smiled to herself as she carefully stepped over the dark form of Owain. She shimmied under the many blankets, bumping repeatedly against her partners in the process. Eventually she was settled between them. It had become a habit in the colder months, since Owain and Severa were both naturally-warm people, and Noire very much was not.

“Are you warm enough?” Severa asked, which Noire found a little silly. With two warm people cuddling under a small pile of blankets, she was almost uncomfortably warm.

Noire nuzzled against Owain’s bare, fuzzy chest and sighed. “Yeah.” She felt Severa spoon up to her and drape a muscled arm over her. Owain pulled the blankets firmly over them before hugging them both in his arms with a smile she could feel.

“Are you ready to venture into the labyrinth of dreams?” he whispered. Noire giggled softly and nodded. He smooched her head, “Then rest well, my loves.”

“You too,” Severa mumbled, half-asleep. Noire simply made an agreeing noise before she drifted off, warm and safe and snug.


	8. Style [Severa/Noire/Owain, Brady/Noire/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Severa get a silly idea, only Brady notices, and Owain is just very fluffy. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175577212991/imagine-b-and-d-wear-the-same-size-clothes-and !

Severa scowled at herself in the mirror. Her new shirt didn’t fit quite right, despite how cute it was. Frustrated, she tossed it off her head and onto the pile of clothes to return. She reached for another shirt to try and found empty air: she was out of untried clothes. Most would be returned, and she cursed to herself until there was a knock at her bedroom door.

“Severa, um, are you ok in there?” Noire called.

“Yeah, fine,” Severa muttered, a little sheepish. She wondered if Noire had heard her, since their rooms in Castle Ylisse were side-by-side.

“Do you want to talk about it, or um, do something to take your mind off it?” Noire asked.

Severa glanced at the rumpled pile of unfit clothes and sighed. “It’s not a big deal. A bunch of the cute outfits I bought don’t fit, again. There’s this really pretty red shirt with this pattern along the sleeves that I really love, but it won’t fit.”

“Oh, I hate when that happens,” Noire commiserated from beyond the door.

“And... here I am making you wait outside. Hold on.” Severa unlocked her door and let Noire in. She made sure to close and relock it before pulling the specific shirt out and showing it off. “See? It’s adorable, but it’s too loose around the shoulders.”

Noire examined the shirt, red and decorated and finely tailored. “This would really suit you,” she agreed ruefully. “Maybe you should get this one tailored to fit better.”

“Ugh, the seamstress here is so snobby,” Severa sighed. “Hey, you still have a shirt that doesn’t fit, right?”

“Yeah. Oh, do you want me to go with you?” Noire smiled, then looked a little surprised when Severa shook her head with a mischievous smile.

“Go get your shirt, I have an idea.”

Elsewhere, Owain and Brady were sitting between some trees in the royal gardens. The remains of their lunch sat on the blanket between them as they chattered, curled against one another. The sun shone brightly above, dappling the leafy shade. When two figures approached, they didn’t immediately notice.

“Hello Owain, hello Brady,” Noire greeted softly. They looked up to find Noire in a lovely red shirt, with cute patterning along the sleeves.

Next to Noire, Severa was in a pretty green shirt, simple but verdant. “Hey. You two aren’t gonna forget about tonight, right?”

Owain hopped to his feet and immediately embraced them, proclaiming, “Severa! Noire!” He smooched them both, earning a soft laugh from Noire and a smile from Sev. “We would never forget our date! The tides of fate would not allow it!”

“They’d just remind us if we did,” Brady added. He stood more slowly, his back cracking as he stretched, only for him to slump once more.

Owain stepped back from the two ladies, though he kept a gentle grip on their hands. “What wonderful angels have graced us with a visit on this noon of peace?”

“We’re just stopping by,” Severa claimed, though she didn’t bother to hide her smile at the sweetness. Not when it was just the four of them, anyway. “You better wear something nice tonight.”

“I promise to be dressed as befits a hero in love,” Owain whispered, thus fanning the blush on Sev’s cheeks.

Brady walked up and leaned in to give Noire a more gentlemanly peck, though his blush became the deepest of them all. “Sure ya can’t hang around?” he asked as she took his hand in her free one.

“No, sorry. We have to get some things done before tonight.” She smiled fondly at her boyfriends. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Soon, Severa the Moonborn and Noire the Verdant, we shall be reunited,” Owain promised.

“Yeah, see ya later,” Brady added. He watched the two women walk off with a thoughtful frown.

“Fear not, my gentle Brady, for we will see them again.” Owain wrapped an arm around the priest and snugged him close.

“Ya didn’t notice?”

Owain looked uncertain. “Notice… what? Their eternal radiance? The gentle dusting of affection upon their faces? Severa’s sweetness, shone only to the worthy? Noire’s gentle mirth, like the gentlest snowfall? Th--”

“N-no, no, not that,” Brady interrupted. He looked away and sighed. “They were wearin’ each others’ shirts, you doof.”

“Oh! I… didn’t notice,” Owain admitted.

“Eh, I’ll just mention it when we see ‘em again,” Brady decided. Owain nodded. “‘Til then, let’s clean up and get ready.”

“Perhaps we can switch outfits tonight,” Owain mused as they began picking up the plates of their lunch picnic. “Then we shall see if they notice!”

Brady hesitated as he imagined himself in bright yellow. “Let’s not and say we didn’t.”


	9. Flustered [Selena/Laslow/Odin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena and Odin have a little fun teasing Laslow at the training yard. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/163098020855/imagine-most-of-your-polyship-ganging-up-on-one !

“That’s forty-five,” panted Selena. Another blow of her training sword landed upon the dummy. “Forty-six.”

“Forty-seven!” Laslow grinned at her scowl. “You’re slowing down,” he added as he twirled and slashed his own dummy. Despite his words, sweat poured down his brow as it did on hers; they both glittered in the midday sun.

“Yet your strikes are matched!” Odin stood behind them, his cape fluttering in the breeze. “I judge that your skill is equal, though Selena the Severe has the greater strength, and Laslow the Lovely has the greater speed.”

“You know, we could just have a nice day instead of doing this,” Laslow suggested. When Selena hesitated, he threw in, “In fact, I know I’m always suggesting tea, but let’s just go out on the town. We don’t really need to test ourselves against each other at this point, right?”

Selena sighed and lowered her wooden blade. “Fine. But I have a better idea.” While Laslow looked on in confusion, she stepped over to Odin and whispered in the mage’s ear.

“What are you two planning?” Laslow asked with a coy smile. Then his smile grew nervous as he watched the two grin at each other.

“Only how best to spend the noontime with you, dearest Laslow.” Odin winked. He stepped up and eyed Laslow over with exaggerated care, which only made the dancer blush.

“Any noon spent with my lovely partners is time well-spent,” Laslow teased as Odin slowly walked around him. “See something you like--” he startled when Selena stepped up to him and began to circle around him, matching Odin’s steady pace, as if they were planets in orbit.

“I dunno,” Selena mused. As she crossed in front of Laslow, her dark eyes caught and held his gaze. “You’re all sweaty.” He sputtered, and she grinned. “You’re pretty cute, though. What do you think, Odin? Should we hang out with this guy?”

Laslow turned to look at Odin, whose grey-green eyes twinkled. The mage hummed and tapped his chin in thought. “Graceful, handsome, full of sweet words.” Laslow’s blush spread to his neck; Odin grinned and snapped his fingers, “Yet the indigo dancer before us is distinctly crimson!”

“Because you two keep toying with me!” Laslow yelped. “I just wanted to have a nice time with my wonderful partners while none of us are busy. Is that so much to ask?” He crossed his arms and affected a pout. “Who knows when Lord Xander will send me out on another mission. I could be gone for weeks, or even months! You’ll miss me then, I’m sure.”

“Who said we’re not hanging out now?” Selena asked innocently, but she couldn’t stop a smirk. When Laslow’s eyes narrowed, she sighed. “Come on, we haven’t had a chance to tease you for ages, either.”

Laslow’s expression betrayed his surprise and deepened when Odin added, “Forgive us for indulging, Laslow, but… teasing you brings out your most precious smiles.”

“Well, you have me there,” Laslow admitted when Odin’s very statement made him smile.

Selena stopped between them and glanced around quickly. When she saw no one else in the training yard, she hooked her arms through each of theirs. “Besides, I haven’t been paid yet this week, soooo…”

“What, nothing saved up for a shopping trip?” Laslow’s brows rose in genuine surprise. She turned a pretty pink in embarrassment, her gaze averted.

“I’m not really in a ‘tea mood’, either,” she admitted.

“Well, we could just hang out,” Odin suggested. “Enjoy one another’s company before our lieges have need of us again. After all, Laslow, you were right. We should treasure our time together.”

“You just want to show us your latest chapter in the made-up epic of our adventures,” Laslow said dryly. When Odin lit up, he laughed a little. “Alright, fine. Your room is the coolest on a hot day like today, anyway.”

Selena eyed Odin, then finally smiled a little “Ok, fine. Let’s go be dorky together, I guess.”

Odin grinned wide and threw his arms around them both, eliciting grunts from the force of his affection. “Wait until you hear about our legendary encounter with the wyrm of ice!” He smushed a happy, messy kiss upon each of them.

“The worm of what?” Laslow asked, but Odin had already ran off. “Aaaand there he goes.” He looked to Selena and smiled, “Shall we?”

Selena smiled at him once more. “Yeah, let’s go.” They followed Odin’s distant form at a walk, leaving the training yard until another day.


	10. Strong [Oboro/Hinata/Odin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin, Hinata, and Oboro spend some free time together in the training room. Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/146812288465/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-working-out-and !

Odin leaned against the wall of the training room. He held a tome open as if studying it, but his gaze was obviously fixed across the room. This early in the day, he was one of only three people present: the other two were training. Hinata and Oboro sparred while Odin not-so-covertly watched.

Ever since he met them, Odin found that he admired the two retainers. Hinata’s energy and enthusiasm were a match for his own, while Oboro’s dedication and skill awed him. When they began their mission in Valla, he’d pushed the thought of romance from his mind. Yet feelings had grown, and been returned, and here he was with two amazing people. The very thought still pleasantly surprised him.

“What’s the grin for? I didn’t lose that badly!”

Odin startled; he’d been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Hinata approach. He glanced over to see Oboro wave. After he returned the gesture, she went to town on one of the training dummies. “Nonsense! My thoughts were far and away from this mortal realm.”

“Wasn’t this called an Astral realm or something?” Hinata raised a brow, then grinned and shrugged it off. “Eh, nevermind. Wanna spar?”

Odin regarded the sweaty, peppy samura, then shook his head with a smile. “In these dark times, in realms beyond our ken, I would rather spend a moment simply by your side.”

“We could do that while sparring,” Hinata pointed out with a little laugh. “But, I am kinda tired.” He joined Odin against the wall and comfortably bumped their shoulders together. “So, what’s up?”

Odin closed his tome and set it aside. “Reflecting,” he admitted. His arm hooked with Hinata’s and he leaned into the samurai with a content sigh. “Never did I think I would find love amidst this horrific conflict. I count myself the luckiest mage here.”

“If you’re the luckiest mage, then I’m the luckiest samurai!” Hinata grinned and smooched Odin’s cheek, then laughed at the resulting blush and nuzzled him fondly. “And Oboro’s luckier than both of us!”

“She is,” Odin agreed, his chest light with affection. He turned his face a bit towards the field while doing his best to keep it half-smushed with Hinata’s. Oboro finished a fancy maneuver with her naginata; she glistened with sweat, her blade glinted in the light, and the training dummy was thoroughly destroyed.

“I bet she could carry me and still do all that,” Hinata sighed dreamily.

“Perhaps she could even carry us both,” Odin stage whispered with a wink. Hinata laughed, which became a happily-startled sound when Odin took the chance to kiss him. As the mage pulled away, he found his lips immediately captured again.

Oboro lingered before she leaned back, a fond smile on her pink face. “Are you two talking about me?” Her arms curled around them in a loose hug, completely relaxed.

“Only sweet words,” Odin promised. He slid his free arm around her waist and smile wider when he encountered Hinata’s arm doing the same thing.

“I was saying you could carry us and still do all of your naginata techniques,” Hinata added with his customary grin.

“One of you on each shoulder, maybe,” Oboro mused. “I’m not as strong as Effie, but if I was, I’d try it.” She leaned against them with a smile. “Hey, Odin, since you’ve been watching this whole time, how about we spar?”

“I asked him that earlier.” Hinata smirked at the blushing mage. “He just wanted to hang out.”

“With my lovers united in my arms, how could I ever want to move?” Odin leaned in to kiss her softly. As it ended, he murmured in the space between their lips, “My soul is soothed by the radiant warmth of your love.”

“Hey, do one for me!” Hinata stole a kiss when Odin glanced at him, and the mage grinned in return. Oboro looked between them with both fondness and curiosity.

“Hmmm.” Odin eyed Hinata before straightening, as much as he could manage in their three-way hug, and intoned, “My heart hammers with the wild energy of your passion!”

“Could it hammer with a sparring match? I haven’t trained with a mage in awhile.” Oboro snorted at Odin’s dramatic sigh.

“Fine, I shall reluctantly leave your embrace… but I won’t go easy on you.”

“Good.” Oboro stepped back. “We can be all cuddly tonight, alright?” Both Hinata and Odin visibly perked up.

“Ah! I feel strength return to my mortal form,” Odin gasped as he retrieved his tome. Oboro stepped further back into the empty part of the training room spared for sparring. Odin stepped forward, tome raised. “Come at thee!” Oboro grinned and rushed toward him, naginata spinning.


	11. Blanket [Inigo/Niles/Owain, Leo/Niles/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people, two polyships, & one bed vs sleeping arrangements. Based-off the Niles-specific WoW AU I wrote in 2018 [but this can be read independently]. Inspired by the [alternate] prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/181324011083/imagine-your-polyship-cuddling-and-trying-to-find !

Niles leaned against the doorway as he surveyed the bedroom. The desk, vanity, dresser, and chairs were of finely-crafted white wood, lined with gold and red decor. But the bed was far from standard Blood Elven design. It filled most of the room; easily large enough to fit, say, four elves. The covers looked suspiciously new to Niles’ eye: hand-crafted with expert care, the upper half depicted the full range of the sky, from sunrise to sunset, with stars, the sun, a shooting star, and the moon, while the lower half was a mix of flowers: translucent starlight rose, shimmering purple dreamleaf, pale blue peacebloom, and bright yellow goldclover.

“It was Owain’s idea to have that made.” Niles glanced over as Inigo appeared beside him. The dancer’s smile was both sheepish and giddy. “When we figured that you two might move in, he wanted to get something we’d enjoy together, and we have a friend who knows how to make these sorts of things, so…” he trailed off and looked away, cheeks dusted pink. Niles noted the pale blue nightclothes that his boyfriend wore. By contrast, Niles was only in shorts, darker blue, finely made but well-worn.

While Niles considered his reply, Owain leapt between them with an excited grin. “It represents all of us, from the power of the divine skies to the very blooms of the earth!” He wrapped an arm around each of them to snug close. “I must know, Niles, he who shines brightest under the light of the stars: do you like it?”

Niles eyed his more excitable boyfriend and casually noted how the man only wore yellow pants for bedtime. “I do,” he finally said, and was rewarded by Owain’s great big smile.

“What does Niles like?” asked a sleepy voice behind them. Niles looked back and smiled softly at his husband, bleary-eyed and clad in a dark nightgown.

Owain shimmied out of the embrace to pivot and grab Leo’s hand. “My prince of moonlight, we have long prepared for this night! See now the drapery that shall shield us from the chill of the lonely void!” Niles smothered his laugh with a smirk as he watched his sleepy husband be led by their mutual boyfriend to the bed. Leo rubbed at his face before he noticed the blanket with a little surprised intake of breath.

“Owain, how long have you…?”

“They had it made for our arrival,” Niles simply stated. He set a hand on Leo’s shoulder and shared a soft smile with his husband.

Owain poked his head between them, startling Leo. “I couldn’t have done it without Inigo’s help,” he claimed before smooching each of them.

“It’s almost as pretty as we are.” Inigo blushed at his own silly comment and cleared his throat, “Now, are we actually going to sleep in the bed, or are we going to admire the blanket all night?”

“It’s a nice blanket,” Niles said casually. He smirked at at the looks on Leo’s and Inigo’s faces. “But, you make a good point. We should break it in.”

Owain wasted no time and leapt atop the bed, bouncing once upon the soft mattress. He sat up and grinned at them; Niles noticed his butt was right on the sun.

Inigo walked around the bed to join his love before he noticed his other love’s face. “Niles, is something funny? Your mouth looks--”

“It’s nothing,” Niles said quickly. He climbed onto the bed without making it bounce, just because he could. Owain’s arms were held open for him, and he slid into the embrace easily. Inigo curled up against them with a little sigh. But when he looked up, he saw Leo still standing, eyeing the bed. “What’s wrong, luv?”

Leo eyed the length of the bed before his gaze settled on the cuddling trio. “How are we going to do this?” Before Owain could respond, he held up a hand. “I’m not entirely comfortable being… physically close to anyone other then you and Niles.”

“Ouch.” Inigo set a hand upon his chest in feigned hurt. Then he smiled sheepishly at Leo’s frown. “I’m not actually offended, Leo, I understand. The fact we’re sharing a room at all is flattering. Really, it is! So,” he straightened and eyed their mutual lovers: Owain still stubbornly cuddling with Niles. “I guess we’ll just have to keep one of them between us all the time. That should work, right?”

“It should,” Leo admitted. He finally got onto the bed, slipping under the covers with a barely-stifled yawn. Owain reluctantly let Niles go so that they could get under the blankets, too.

“Goodnight, loves of my life~ and Leo,” Inigo whispered; Leo snorted a rare, stifled laugh, then muttered an apology. Inigo chose to cuddle by Owain, thus trapping the blonde elf between him and Niles. Of course, Owain was grinning happily at being in such a cuddly spot.

“May your wanderings through the ephemeral night be ever filled with sweet dreams,” Owain murmured in return.

Niles simply hummed in return as he got comfortable between Owain and Leo. He felt Inigo sleepy reach over their blonde partner to just lightly hold his arm. He smiled, comfortable, warm, and as safe as he’d been in a long time. When darkness overtook him, he met it without fear.


	12. Relaxation [Niles/Laslow/Odin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles, Laslow, and Odin get really snuggly in the baths. Don’t worry, they’re only drowning in fluff. Set after my Odin MerMay Curse AU piece from 2018 [though this can be read independently], and also inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/156404381826/imagine-a-and-b-of-your-ot3-kissing-and-c-gets !

Laslow stepped barefoot onto the tiled floor and breathed out a content sigh in the warm, steamy air. He had waited a long few weeks for this day, where him and his partners had gotten their respective lieges to give them the same evening off. They’d reserved one of the larger baths for a soak; then they would have dinner, then probably hang out until bedtime. It would be a rare few hours totally and completely to themselves, and Laslow, in his fancy, fluffy blue towel, was so excited to start that it took him a moment to notice his boyfriends.

Niles reclined in the bath; water droplets sparkled across his white hair and dark skin like stars, glimmering in the dim light. His singular blue gaze met Laslow’s briefly, acknowledging, but he was too preoccupied for a greeting. Namely, he was casually making out with a certain blonde mage.

At first, Odin didn’t notice the new arrival. He perched in front of Niles, water lapping around their shoulders, pale eyes barely open as they kissed. Laslow’s brows rose as he caught sight of finned ears against Odin’s blonde hair, which was so soaked that the natural spikiness of it drooped and dripped. Gills, shut tight while out of the water, were visible along the mage’s neck.

“Odin, why are you… in that form?” Laslow’s question startled the mermage. Odin looked up at his approaching partner and grinned sheepishly.

“You know how it goes,” Niles purred, “He was talking about how the heat ‘awoke his bloodrage’ when he slipped and fell into the water.” He fondly ran his fingers through Odin’s short, wet hair, but frowned when the mage winced a little. “He’s a little bruised, but I looked him over and he should be fine.” Niles looked up at Laslow, then he smiled, soft but expectant.

“Well, as long as Odin’s fine…” Laslow gingerly climbed into the hot water and let out a sigh once he was in. He cuddled up against Niles shamelessly, despite the heat; the water lapping against his shoulder reminded him of something. “Odin, are you remembering to breathe--aACK!” he sputtered as the mage immediately dove underwater. He glimpsed Odin’s long, yellow tail under the surface, then flushed red at Niles’ snort. “I see now why you’re soaked,” he muttered.

Niles shrugged and wrapped an arm around Laslow’s shoulders, which the dancer easily accepted. Odin poked his head out of the water, expression apologetic. “Oh, don’t worry about it,” Laslow assured him, smiling as Odin brightened. “Just come cuddle with us for a bit, and maybe don’t forget to include me next time.” He winked. Odin stared at him in confusion. “... With the k-- nevermind, just come here.”

Niles looked as Laslow with amused affection in his eye. “Hmm, we didn’t wait for you to get here before we started… I guess you deserve a kiss.” He leaned in, dodged Laslow’s lips, and smooched his cheek instead. “There--”

Then they startled as Odin abruptly emerged from the water, splashing them both again. He promptly kissed Laslow’s other cheek and grinned playfully. Then he dove back under.

“Apparently, I deserved two kisses.” Laslow smirked in triumph before he felt a webbed hand on his shoulder, tugging gently. Confused, but curious, he slid in until only his head was above the waterline. Then Odin peered at him, like a blonde crocodile with cute little ear fins. He smiled and met Odin’s kiss, and relaxed as Odin settled atop him, arms curled around Laslow.

“Now I feel left out,” Niles softly joked. Odin pulled away from the kiss just to stick his tongue out at Niles, who grinned in return. He sunk until he was at Laslow’s height in the bath, the better to cuddle with. Odin perked up and draped himself across them both, pressing kisses against their faces until he was haphazardly settled. A good few feet away, his pale tailfin lazily breached the waterline. With his boyfriends so far under the water, Odin could lie there and still keep his gills submerged.

Odin’s eyes drifted closed as Niles’ hand ran through his hair, fingers lightly brushing his finned ear. When Niles hand rested against the mermage’s strong back, Laslow laced their fingers together and sighed comfortably. “It’s been far too long since we could relax like this,” he murmured.

Niles hummed in agreement. “Now that Odin can’t talk, it’s especially relaxing.” Odin’s head shot up with a tiny splash, eyes narrowed at Niles. “What? You looked so cute, lounging like that.” Odin’s face turned red and he sunk back under, until only half his face was out of the water.

“Oh, don’t look so embarrassed,” Laslow laughed and cupped Odin’s cheeks. “We love you dearly, you know. It’s a relief to see you so comfortable like this, you know.” Odin’s eyes widened a little, then he nodded and re-settled atop them, smiling as their arms curled back around him. Laslow watched the faint, remaining trails of steam curl into the air above them. Eventually, they would have to leave; for the moment, they simply enjoyed being safe and together.


	13. Birthday [Severa/Noire/Owain, Severa/Inigo/Owain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why buy clothes for someone’s birthday when you can get them furniture? Happy birthday, Severa! Inspired by the prompt http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/132671739722/imagine-your-polyship-whether-an-ot3-or-an-ot17 ! Thank you all for reading! I’ve quite enjoyed polyamuary2019, and the prompt blog that hosts, @polyshipprompts, has excellent poly prompts!

Severa watched as Owain, Inigo, and Noire pushed and pulled and shoved until the new couch was in place. The spiraling rose pattern, the soft fabric, and the tasteful reds matched the other bits of furniture in her home. She appreciated it even as she puzzled over getting furniture for her birthday.

“Does our moonborne love gaze upon our humble offering with approval?” At Owain’s question, she eyed the new sofa’s spot in her living room. They had placed it tastefully, and the rose pattern matched all the other flowery and complex patterns on her furniture, walls, and rugs.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Severa admitted. “Hey, why--”

“Perfect!” Inigo clapped his hands together with a pleased smile. “I picked out the pattern, Sev. I knew you’d love it.”

“Yeah, it’s great, but why--”

“I, um, picked out the color,” Noire put in quickly. She leaned against the wall and fidgeted, sheepish.

“I love it, Noire,” Severa said gently, which relaxed Noire. But as Owain opened his mouth, she quickly interrupted him, “But why this? I like it, but it’s… not what I expected.” She definitely liked that, and all the other gifts she’d gotten, but furniture was still an odd choice to her.

“The idea first came to my mind,” Owain explained with a grin. He half-sat upon the top of the new furniture in one of his cool poses while the bottom of the sofa began to lift. “We agreed that your final gift upon this exalted day should be this, a seat of love, a present from the bonds of your heart.” While he spoke, Inigo and Noire quickly threw their weight atop the backseat, thus saving Owain and the couch from completely tipping over.

Severa stared at the three, perched atop the physically largest gift she’d gotten this year. Her other gifts had been clothes, make-up, chocolates, or miscellaneous things of sentimental value that wouldn’t be revealed even in fanfiction, no way, no siree.

“Sev?” Noire’s gentle voice caught her attention. “You’ve been staring for awhile, um… I’m sorry. We can go return it…”

“What?! No!” Severa’s barked words startled them; she frowned, her tone less harsh when she added, “It’s fine. I… didn’t expect it, but I like it. Well? What are you waiting for?” She smirked. “Let’s break it in already, gawds.” As they relaxed, she hopped onto the loveseat and patted the space next to her. The fact that a loveseat was made for two would not stop them this day.

Owain whooped and hopped off the backseat, to which Noire and Inigo shared a relieved look. He didn’t notice as he ran around the couch to claim the empty spot. “Join us upon the seat of love!” he cried, and Severa couldn’t quite stop a softer smile.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Inigo purred before settling himself atop Owain’s lap. The loveseat creaked a little, but held. Noire eyed the sofa as she carefully sat upon Severa’s lap. It creaked a little more… but did not give.

“It has passed the final test,” Owain stage whispered. He curled an arm around Inigo’s waist and the other arm around Sev’s shoulders with a smile.

“Say, this is a little crowded,” Inigo began, despite happily cuddling up to Owain. He reached out to hold Sev’s hand, casually tangling their fingers together. “You have a big couch in the other room, and this one is very nice, but--”

“What?” Severa’s eyes narrowed. “No, we’re staying here.” She accepted Noire’s hand and, despite both hands being held by other hands, she began gesturing anyway. “This is a LOVEseat. We’re IN LOVE, so we’re staying on the LOVEseat, gawds.” As she shifted, the sofa creaked again under them. “We’re making this work, alright? It’s fine.”

Noire laughed a little. At Severa’s disgruntled look, she leaned up to peck Sev’s cheek. “You’re right, we’re making this work, and, um, it’s working really nicely so far.”

“Exactly, so don’t worry about it.” Severa grinned at them all. “I love it.”

“I know you’ve been hearing it all day, but… happy birthday,” Inigo murmured. He shifted and leaned up to peck Sev’s other cheek with a smile. “Let’s make this the first of many days that we spend together on this loveseat.”

“It shall be the dawn of a new era in our brilliant passion,” Owain agreed. He gladly snuggled up as Severa rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, well… thanks,” Severa said softly. She could spend a few moments here, on the silliest gift she’d ever gotten, curled up with the silly loves of her life, on the best end to a birthday she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
